LOL
by meyouandme17
Summary: The Sonic Team start their 10th grade at Mobius High. However, there's an all girl's school and there's an all boy's school. How do they meet you wonder? Well, there's a big town centre that everyone goes through on their way in the morning. So what happens when that closes down? [Inspired by my own experience]
1. LOL - Prologue

**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN OC'S. SOME SEGA CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC IN THIS.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**LOL  
Prologue**

The Sonic Team were bored to death at home. Nothing to do. They had already played Duck Duck Goose. They had already seen the consequences of that. They decided to play Truth or Dare. Let's say it got boring after a while. It was so quiet it was unbelievable. You could hear a pin drop. Heck, you could even hear the neighbours shouting for their children to come inside.

"I'm bored guys." Sonic finally spoke, breaking the unbearable silence. He had never been so silent in his life (apart from sleeping of course) and you could tell he seemed really uncomfortable.

"Same here. We've done nearly everything." Rouge replied.

They all sighed in unison and went back to their boredom. Sonic was just lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, Shadow was playing with his rings, Amy was looking at her nails, Knuckles and Rouge kept staring at each other, Silver was lifting a book up and down with his powers and Blaze was lighting a candle and blowing it out repatedly. There was absolutely no noise. Well not for long.

"How many spaces did you say there were again? 7? Okay! They'll start tomorrow then. What time should they come in? Normal time. But they don't have their uniform. They can come into school with their own clothes since it's own clothes day tomorrow. Okay thanks. Bye!" Sonic's mom, Aleena put down the phone and saw the kids faces. "What are you guys up to?" She asked.

"Nothing." They all said in unison. Aleena slightly chuckled at this.

"There's nothing to do. Eggman's been defeated, Mephiles disappeared. What CAN we do, Mom?" Sonic said.

"Well, I have good news." The kids looked up at Aleena as she continued. "I've booked you guys into Mobius High!" The expression on the kids faces changed into a grim one and went back to their routine of boredom. "It's one of the most popular schools in Mobius..." She trailed off and walked away.

As soon as she did that, everyone was jumping and down like crazy (except Shadow) and group hugged.

"I've heard about that school! It's awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I hear some celebrities went there too!"

"I can't wait! We'll all be in the same classroom, having fun! Meeting some hot teachers too. And some cuties." Rouge suggested, winking at Knuckles. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at her. "Our school's gonna be mixed!"

"YAY!" Everyone shouted, dancing to some imaginary music and pretending to party.

"Wait." Shadow spoke, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Mobius High School isn't mixed."

"But how come Aleena said we were all going to Mobius High. It sounds mixed." Amy argued. Shadow shook his head and pointed on his tablet.

"There's Mobius High School for Girls and Mobius High School for Boys."

* * *

**It was the prologue so it wasn't very long. UNFORTUNATELY. BUT obviously the chapters are much longer.  
Please review if you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be continuing unless I have at least 3 reviews. If your OC's want to be used, either PM me or put the description in the review.  
Thanks for reading :)**


	2. LOL - Gonna Have To Get Used To It

**I want to thank _Kid of the Dark, werewolf lover99, Hegfox and YOU WANT AN OC _for reviewing! I'll be glad to use your OC's! However, if the OC's in this story aren't up to your standard, please tell me so I can edit this chapter.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

The Sonic Team got ready for their first day at their new school. They had been silent since they weren't gonna be in the same school and that their schools had only one gender allowed. They were currently in the car and Aleena noticed the awkward silence.

"What's the matter guys? You okay?" She asked, cautiously. The kids just sighed in disappointment.

"Mom; have you heard about our schools?" Sonic questioned. Aleena rolled her eyes.

"If I hadn't, would I had signed y'all up in the first place? Be realistic Sonic, please."

"I think what's he trying to say is that Mobius High isn't mixed." Rouge stated. Aleena aburptly stopped the car.

"Whaddya mean 'Mobius High isn't mixed?' They said there were 7 places for you lot. That's absolute bullcrap."

Shadow got out his phone and showed Aleena the different schools. Mobius High School for Girls was 15 minutes away from Mobius High School for Boys. She rolled her eyes so much that it hurt. You could tell she was far from frustrated. Aleena was even more than angry.

"Are you kidding me?! If I had known, I would have signed you up at Station Square High! Darn it, darn it..." Aleena repeated, turning on the ignition and driving towards Mobius High School for Girls. The 7 teenagers were quite surprised as they never knew she could curse like that. They decided to dismiss the thought and continue the journey towards their new school.

* * *

Everyone was silent, except for Aleena, who was grumbling and STILL muttering 'darn it' every 5 minutes. They all went to the main reception, half upset and half frustrated. The lady at the reception was smiling away, oblivious to the annoyance that was going on. "Good morning! How may I help you?"

"My name is Aleena the Hedgehog. I was told there were seven spaces in Mobius High." She said, in a monotone voice. The female receptionist didn't hear the montone in her voice and continued normally.

"Oh yes! Are all your children here?"

"They're not all my children but yes they are behind me. They would've got to school sooner you see. But because of problems that can't be explained -"

"Your children can be allowed to stay in Mobius High! Just give me their names and we'll take it from there."

Aleena rolled her eyes and said that her 'children's' names were Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy Rose, Rouge and Blaze. The receptionist signed them in and told Aleena that she can leave. Aleena said a short goodbye to the children and left to go to work.

"Amy Rose, Rouge and Blaze, you will follow me while Sonic, Shadow and Silver will follow Mr Watson as Mobius High has two academies. One for girls and one for boys."

While walking with their leaders, they shouted in unison, "WE KNOW!"

* * *

**With Rouge, Amy and Blaze  
**After the girls got settled down, they held up their timetables. Rouge and Blaze were in the same class. But we all know who the odd one out was. "How come I'm not in the same class as you guys? That's unfair."

"What class are you in?" Rouge asked.

"10A. What about you?" Amy replied.

"We're both in 10I." Blaze answered. "Have a good time in your class then." Blaze was saying as they walked away. Amy rolled her eyes and walked to her classroom, hoping it won't be as embarrassing as she thought.

* * *

**With Silver, Shadow and Sonic  
**"WHAT! We're all not in the same class!" Sonic shouted. Silver grumbled while Shadow slightly smiled.

"Thank God for that." He said and walked off to his classroom. Sonic and Silver's mouth widened.

"Was he... smiling just then?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah. But not for a good cause." Sonic replied and they both parted.

* * *

**With Rouge and Blaze  
**The newbies walked into the classroom like little school girls until the teacher eyed them suspiciously.

"Can't you knock?" The teacher arrogantly whined. Rouge and Blaze's eyes slightly widened in shock of the teacher's sudden attitude. The teacher rolled her eyes. "My name is Miss Shepherd and I'll be your teacher until I die." Some students in the class sniggered and whispered at this comment. "In the meantime, please find a spare chair and sit down in it."

Rouge sat next to a hedgehog with black quills and grey eyes while Blaze sat next to a yellow cat with a white tail. "Hey." Rouge turned to the hedgehog. She smiled at her but the hedgehog gave a blank expression. "The name's Nightshade. What's yours?"

"Rouge. Rouge the Bat." Rouge stated quietly, slightly intimated by Nightshade's appearance and behavior.

"Nice to meet you Rouge. Let's have a fantastic time together in 10I, shall we?" Nightshade replied and winked, continuing her work.

_Is it me or is she totally freaking me out? _Rouge thought to herself and started on the classwork. Meanwhile, Blaze and the yellow cat were chatting throughout the lesson.

"Blaze. That's a really cool name." The yellow cat said, smiling. Blaze smiled too. "My name is Sunshine."

"Nice to meet you Sunshine." Blaze answered back; with the both of them smiling like idiots. They kept talking and laughing and basically mucking about till Miss Shepherd hovered over them with a goofy face.

"I see you've made a new friend." Miss Shepherd spat in slight annoyance. Blaze and Sunshine stopped smiling and continued on their work. _That's what I thought._

* * *

**With Sonic  
**_This is kinda scary. Who am I kidding? This is really scary. I wish Shadow was here with me. Or Silver. Or - _

Sonic had bumped into the door of his classroom when a male teacher opened the door. He was smiling for no good reason, well that's what Sonic thought.

"Hello sir! You must be the amazing Sonic the Hedgehog!" He exclaimed. Sonic eyes were just trailing all over his face (screwing him, basically).

"The one and only." He replied, sarcastically. The hyperactive teacher rushed Sonic in the room and sat him down next to an animal of at least four different breeds. Hedgehog, fox, lizard and wolf.

"Sorry about our teacher. He can be a bit high." The animal said. Sonic nodded in agreement. "My name is Corey. What's yours?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you Sonic. I hope we have fun in our class with Mr Psycho."

* * *

**With Shadow  
**Shadow had already organized everything that he needed to do. He sat down in a spare chair and was taking out his worksheets and spare exercise books until...

"Heeey bae!" A male cat shouted across his phone. Shadow looked at the cat in frustration but continued to bring out his work when the cat kept talking loudly for no good reason. "Love you boo! See you later this afternoon in Broadway!" The cat put down the phone and looked at Shadow, all smiley. "My name is -"

"I don't wanna hear it." Shadow stated and started copying work from the board. The cat slightly frowned but started copying Shadow by writing. Shadow noticed this so he stopped writing, only for the cat to copy him again. "Why are you copying me?"

"I was telling you my name but you didn't listen to me. Rude much." The cat started pouting. Shadow was feeling quite uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Fine. My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And you are..."

"PINE! Pine the Cat!"

"Stop copying me please."

"You know I really like you Shadow! Let's hope to be the best of friends!"

As soon as Pine said that, Shadow regretted coming to Mobius High School for Boys in the first place.

* * *

**With Silver  
**Silver was also prepared for his lesson but he was far more interactive than the others. Always raising his hand when a question was asked, always smiling once everyone else was smiling. There was this particular student that looked very interesting. He had tattoos on his arms, his skin was multicolored, etc. Basically, he looked just like 2 Chainz but in animal form.

"Hey my name is Silver. What's yours?" Silver introduced.

"My name is Spencer." Spencer replied, with a thick Japanese accent.

"Glad to meet you Spencer. You're rocking those chains."

Silver and Spencer slightly chuckled at this when the teacher looked at them. They stopped but as the teacher continued, they started laughing again. _It's kind of awkward being in a school for boys. Wonder how the girls are..._

* * *

**Done! Sorry some parts were extra short. I couldn't really think of anything. AND about the Broadway thing. I don't mean a place in America. Where I live, there's somewhere called Bexleyheath and there's a road called Broadway and all of us go there to meet boys basically. So if that confused you, I hope this makes more sense.  
Please review if you enjoyed this chapter. Again, if you want your OC's to be used, leave them in the description below or PM me.  
Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
